Kiyoko Kriya: The Earth Dragon Slayer
Following the fight with Yakunan and Hatsumi, Eagle began to wonder whether or not Akuma was beginning to make her move, and as to what was the reason. "Kiyoko, can you come here for a second." Malek says as he calls his sister. "What is it brother? You still wondering about what Hatsumi said?" Kiyoko asks as she waves her spear around. "Yes, I'm worried about that. It's not everyday you are threatened by an old friend." Malek says with a stern voice. Kiyoko stares quietly at her brother, nodding in agreement before answering. "Yeah, your right about that. I'll go to Nexus to check with our old friends. See if anything has happened." Kiyoko said as she readied herself. "Okay, you do that. Meanwhile, I'll stay here and observe the battleground, in case they left anything. Be careful out there." Malek says as he walks out. "Don't worry brother, I'll be fine!" she proclaims as Malek smiles and walks out. "If only you could smile more like that brother, but I guess it can't be helped." Kiyoko wonders to herself. Just as Kiyoko begins to leave the guild, she notices Eugene leaning against the wall muttering to himself and decides to ask him if something is wrong before leaving. "What's the matter Eugene?" "Oh, it's nothing. I heard you had a run in with an old friend of yours?" Eugene replied with his usual facial expression. "You know you shouldn't be running off into places like that by yourself." He added referring to the battlefield Kiyoko was planning to go to. "What do you mean that I should not run of to places like that alone? I can take care of myself well enough." Kiyoko replies firmly while clenching her fists. "I know how to deal with them. I have fought mages like Hatsumi alone and still managed to live." Kiyoko continues while slightly raising her voice. "Sorry Eugene, I shouldn't have raised my voice. I'm just worried on what Akuma and her family is doing. They don't usually attack us out of the blue without reason." Kiyoko says with a soft voice just as she shuts the doors behind her with a tear flowing down her eye. "Geez, I can't help but worry about her." Eugene said with a small smile. "I better follow her without her knowing to make sure she doesn't run into any trouble." With that, it would appear that he disappeared into thin air as he went after Kiyoko, hiding his presence and scent so that she couldn't sense him. "I guess I better hurry to Nexus. There's no telling what Hatsumi and her guild have done to that place. Kiyoko endlessly ran to the location of her former hometown, the same place where she met Hatsumi almost nine years ago. "Just what really happened that day on Frozen Mountain?" she thinks to herself as she stops running, with the town of Nexus in the distance. "Why did they betray us?" She continues as she speaks to herself. In that amount of time, she was approached by a similar figure, a presence she knew all to well. "Hatsumi, what are you doing here?" Kiyoko asks as she unsheathes her spear. "That's a silly question. I live here....wait let me rephrase that, I used to live here. I've come to collect something. But since you are here, I have to get rid of you before doing anything else." Hatsumi says just as she lunges forward and manages to punch Kiyoko in the abdomen with so much force, she coughed out blood. "Now let the fun begin." Hatsumi shouts as several other mages appear from behind boulders. "Damn it. I should of thought about this." Kiyoko thinks angrily to herself just as she is surrounded by the Devil's Abode Mages. "If I don't do something quick, Nexus will be next." Kiyoko declares as she stands up. "So Hatsumi, let's begin." Kiyoko says while staring down Hatsumi. "Lets!" Hatsumi finally declares. "No need to get so hot headed you know." Eugene said appearing out of nowhere, tripping Hatsumi and making her fall to the ground. Right after that, the two girls had just noticed that the surrounding mages from Devil's Abode were all unconscious. "Don't worry, they're not dead, just knocked out." "Blaah!" Hatsumi says as she hits the ground face first. "How did you?....When did you?" Kiyoko stutters as she tries to ask on how Eugene took down Hatsumi's mages just like that. "First of all, when did you get here? Also, why didn't I sense your presence?" Kiyoko asks with a confused expression on her face. "Get off me!" Hatsumi demands to Eugene. "He's not even standing on you. Also, sleep well!" Kiyoko says to Hatsumi just as she knocks her out with a single kick." "I knew something like this would happen so I followed after you. When I saw you being surrounded, I just decided to knock them out with needles coated with a chemical that temporarily disconnects their senses." Eugene explained as he surveyed the situation of the unconscious foes. "As for how you didn't sense me, isn't that normal?" "I guess your right on that. You do have a tendency to come out of nowhere." Kiyoko says while laughing. "You really are a man of surprises Eugene. That's why my brother considers you a great sparring partner. Anyway. thank you, although I'm pretty sure I could've taken them out." "I wonder about that." Eugene said with a slight joking tone. "Kiyoko, Eugene." a voice says from out of the blue. "Malek, what are you doing here?" Kiyoko asks. "Oh wait, Thought Projection." she figures out. "Yes. I see you used your instincts and did the right thing in following her my friend. I guess I should thank you. Your skills in appearing out of the blue sure do have the element of surprise, friend or foe." Eagle says to Eugene. "Kiyoko, how close to Nexus are you?" he asks. "Very, just two more miles left and I should be there. I ran into a bit of trouble as you can see, but it's all taken care of. Anyways, what do you want to talk about?" Kiyoko asks while putting her spear behind her. "Just wanted a little heads up. Be careful you two. I sense something of going on in Nexus. I'll see you two later. Remember, nothing is what it seems in Nexus ever since the Devil's Abode came into power." Eagle warns the two Dragon Slayers just as he cuts his Thought Projection of. As Malek cut off communications, Eugene began setting up something to make the journey to Nexus much faster. "Now then, what do we do with the girl and her goons?" Eugene asked pointing to the people that were knocked out as he continued working on what he was working on. "We can't just leave them here you know." "You know, I really don't know. I mean Hatsumi has been trying to kill me for the past seven years. Her goons failed whatever orders Akuma gave them, so either Hatsumi or Yakunan will deal with them. Regardless of what we do, they will still chase us. I think we should just ummmmm......grrrrr....... GIVE ME A BREAK! Why do these situations always give me a blasted headache." Kiyoko shouts while placing her hands on her head. "Well, let's just place them on that boulder over there." Kiyoko finally concludes after arguing so many points with herself. "I'll take care of Hatsumi. It'll be tiresome if she continues to chase us." Eugene before opening a door that materialized out of thin air. He opened it and surprisingly, a room with a bed was on the other side. Eugene carried Hatsumi inside and put her on the bed. "That should do it until we can deal with her." He said as he left the room and closed the door. "My friend Ren made that thing so that it can't be exited from the inside and it's basically indestructible to magic attacks as well as self repairing. Now then, let's get going to Nexus." As he said this, he opened the door again revealing an alleyway in Nexus. "If only she could be so thankful for that. Well, let's go. Your doorway just cut travel time by I don't know how long." Kiyoko says gratefully. As the two Dragon Slayers made their way through the doorway, the townspeople quickly turned around and instantly looked at Kiyoko, almost as if they had seen a ghost. "Ummmm, hi guys. It's been a while. Almost a year I reckon." Kiyoko says nervously as the townsfolk gather around her, shutting Eugene off. "KIYOKO. WE HAVE MISSED YOU!" the townspeople scream happily as they jump and hug her. "Get off me, I can't breathe!" Kiyoko says she comically brushes them off with a single push. "I've missed you guys to. Oh, by the way, Malek and Rika say hi." Kiyoko continues as she fixes her hair. "When you go back, tell them we say hi as well. So what brings you here Kiyoko. We trust it wasn't for a visit." says the mayor of the town. "Up until now, Akuma and her family have been pressing their attacks on nearby areas, targeting several local wizard guilds." Eagle believes that Yakunan may have hid something here, so I came to check it out. And oh, where are my manners? This is my good friend Eugene. A Dragon Slayer like me." Kiyoko says as she introduces Eugene. "Welcome to Nexus. We hope you find what your looking for." the mayor says as he walks away. "Ok, we'll talk later. Work matters right now. Come on Eugene, follow me." Kiyoko says as she waves her friends goodbye. The townsfolk wave goodbye as she disappears in the distance of the crowd. As Kiyoko led the way, Eugene stared silently at her knowing she had something on her mind, and was hiding something. At that moment they arrived at location of an abandoned building, which had been the guild Kiyoko, Rika and Malek previously belonged to back when they worked together with Akuma and Hatsumi in order to take down dark guilds. "I never thought I'd be back to this place again." Kiyoko sighs as she and Eugene enter the building. "I assume this is the old guild you were formerly in, Devil's Abode?" Eugene asked having already done the research on Kiyoko's past. "So what are we looking for in here?" "Yes, but it was not always called Devil's Abode. Actually, that was never it's name. This building was once called....ummmmmm..... what was it again?" Kiyoko asks to herself while scratching her hand trying to remember the name. "Falcon's Talons." Malek says from out of the blue, while looking at the old abandoned building. "Malek"?" Kiyoko asks. "Another Thought Projection huh?" she asks again. "That was the name of the guild before Yakunan changed it to Devil's Abode. Akuma, previously Sandy, led Falcon's Talons like a family. Although Devil's Abode was the new name given, both guilds are entirely different. Eugene, Kiyoko be careful in there. I know you both can sense it. There's something odd about this building." Eagle says as he shuts of his Thought Projection. "I was afraid of something like that." Kiyoko declares as she leads Eugene through her former guild. "Odd huh? I'll check it out." Eugene said before using his magic to temporarily alter his body in order to release a sound wave similar to the ones used in echolocation except it's on a larger scale. After sending out the sound waves, he waited and listened for the sound to bounce back in order to figure out the layout of the building. "I have located enemies in this building." He said after analyzing the information he received. "Two of them are down the hallway to the left, three more are waiting in ambush upstairs, five are in the hallway leading to the main hall which has 10 more people." "Your abilities are something that even Akuma would underestimate Eugene. Yet I wonder how do you do it." Kiyoko says. "So how do you want to handle this. Charging in or using your element of surprise." Kiyoko says before tossing her spear towards one of the directions that Eugene mentioned, knocking out the two enemies who were hidden. "The reason why I can do that is because I'm a body type Dragon Slayer just like you where we can turn our bodies into our element. It's just that my element is more easy to use and alter my body with." Eugene replied. "Anyway, based on my analysis, they already know that we're here, someone must have informed them of our arrival into town. Our only option is to charge in but I will still keep an element of surprise on me. Something tells me this won't be so easy." "I figure as much. Akuma and her family pretty much still run this town, although they no longer live here. Still, if Akuma is here, leave me to her. I trust you can take care of anyone else located in here. Getting what we came for is easy enough, but leaving, not so much." Kiyoko says as she runs up the stairs. "As usual, she runs off without thinking too much." Eugene said with a small smile before following after her while hiding his presence before he knocked out the three foes that were about to get Kiyoko. He then continued after Kiyoko hiding his presence from friend and foe. "My, my, my." a female voice echoing says. "Kiyoko, I didn't expect to see you here. It's been a long time hasn't it? Oh, how I've missed my favorite Kriya.' Akuma says while laughing. "Get over here and face me. Stop being a coward and face me, like your daughter." Kiyoko demands to Akuma. "Very well." Akuma says while laughing. "Now, we will see if you really live up to your name as the Earth Dragon Slayer. Fellas, enjoy yourselves. Make sure she's nice and weak for when I face her." Akuma demands while using her cunning voice. "That really looks unsightly you know?" Eugene said seemingly having appeared out of nowhere again. "Like mother like daughter I guess. But at least the daughter would fight alongside her henchmen. As for your men, Miss Demon Lady, they've been knocked out for a while now." He said as he released his magic causing all of the men to fall to the floor unconscious showing that Eugene was using his plants to make it appear that they were still ready to fight. "Impossible, when did you? How did you?" Akuma says in shock. "That's the problem. You always underestimate your enemies, and when you do, you are all alone before you even realize. Say hello to Yakunan for me." Kiyoko says right before unleashing Earth Dragon's Rampage, sending her enemy flying out of the abandoned guild. "Oh boy. I should of thought about that." Kiyoko says as the building begins to collapse. Just as the building ultimately collapsed. Kiyoko and Eugene jumped out the hole generated by Kiyoko's attack, but discover that Akuma has already fled. "Earth Dragon Slayer or not, I always manage to do something don't I Akuma!" Kiyoko thinks to herself. "Well, we got what we came for. Thank you Eugene. I couldn't have done this without you." Kiyoko says as she thanks Eugene. As the two Dragon Slayers leave Nexus, Kiyoko asks Eugene "Do you think she will most likely attack Fairy Tail anytime soon?" "I have already received info of multiple groups trying to attack the guild in the last two weeks so it's highly probable." Eugene replied. "Luckily, my connections have made sure that they were dealt with before they actually reached the guild. Akuma might be the one pulling the strings for all of those attacks being the coward she is, hiding behind her men and not doing any of the fighting herself. I'll dig up some information on her movements as well as other enemy advancements." END Trivia *Eugene Woodland makes his first appearance. Category:Malek Kriya Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Roleplay